


Peace Offering

by demonessryu



Series: Domestic Bliss Verse [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Commoner, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonessryu/pseuds/demonessryu
Summary: An argument left Kili hurt. Now, it was up to Thorin to make up for it.





	Peace Offering

**Author's Note:**

> God, the stress I'm under. But, no one wants to hear me moan, so here's a fic.

Thorin’s anger was a thing to behold. Even after years of knowing him and over a year of being married to him, it still took Kili by surprise. Thorin was always somewhat difficult and his sense of humor sometimes cut a little too deep. There were kindness and care underneath the rough surface, but they weren’t easy to see, hidden under multiple layers of unpleasantness. Kili and a handful of friends, those with thick skin willing to overlook mild but numerous offenses, were the ones privileged to see his softer side. Kili was certain that he was married to one of the finest dwarfs anyone could ask for. However, when he faced Thorin’s anger, he was reminded to the deep flaw that had kept Thorin almost entirely isolated for well over a century.

Their most recent argument was over a trivial mistake. Kili had mistakenly purchased poorly made goods for more than what it was worth. He had expected it to upset Thorin and readily admitted that he was wrong and apologized accordingly. He hadn’t expected Thorin to be so angry that he said hurtful things to him, calling him irresponsible and foolish, among other things, for making the mistake. Kili’s further attempts at apology were answered with a dismissive huff and a cutting remark about what he perceived to be Kili’s persistent thoughtlessness, as if Kili deliberately chose to make the wrong purchase. There might have been more insults had Thorin then not immediately left their house, leaving Kili to his guilt, frustration, and irritation.

Kili managed to keep himself from going after Thorin. He knew that doing so would only extend the argument unnecessarily. The best thing he could do was to let Thorin’s anger dissipate on its own away from him. Kili wasn’t too worried, certain that once Thorin had calmed down sufficiently, he would return home, as for all of his hot-headedness, he wasn’t the kind of dwarf to shirk his responsibilities to his family in his rage. For now, all Kili could do was to wait and try to erase his own anger. It was true that he had made a mistake and he admitted that he should have examined the goods more carefully, but he didn’t think that he warranted the harsh words Thorin had hurled at him! It was an honest mistake. One Kili managed to avoid most of the time! Thorin made it seem as if he was entirely incompetent, a burden to him. Did he forget that Kili had helped him manage his home for the past year? Did he not notice that Kili had worked hard to ensure his comfort and wellbeing?

Kili thought of all the angry and hurt things he would like to say to Thorin as he ate his dinner alone. Oh, he had plenty! Thorin wasn’t the easiest character to deal with, let alone be married to. Kili could easily think of many instances where Thorin had committed some kinds of offenses and mistakes that he didn’t acknowledge and Kili simply ignored. What of his short temper? Or that time he insulted Kili’s friend for his lesser battle skill? Had he forgotten that he had accidentally broken Kili’s father’s pipe, his only memento of him? Should Kili choose to, he would have no shortage of criticisms and insults to Thorin, ones as scathing as Thorin had said to him.

However, by the time Kili finished his meal and went to read in the sitting room, Kili’s anger had mostly disappeared. In the unnatural silence of the house, he could think more clearly about had caused Thorin’s unusual outburst. It was rare of Thorin to be so upset and even rarer still for him to show it before Kili. He usually kept it to himself, revealing his ire in subtle expressions that most would miss. Kili could count on both hands the number of times Thorin had directed his anger to him since they knew each other. He knew that Thorin was exceedingly patient to him and Kili tried not to test that patience. But, this time it was different. This time, Kili’s mistake was yet another problem to add to the multitudes they already had. Winter was approaching, chilly winds had started to blow, and they weren’t ready for it. Cracks on the wall and holes on the roof let cold air and water in, their winter clothes were now too thin to keep them warm properly, and their pantry didn’t contain enough food to last the harsh season. Kili knew Thorin had worked very hard lately to allow them to survive the coming winter and he, too, had gone hunting more often to help. However, their efforts seemed to not yield enough result while winter wouldn’t slow its pace or reduce its intensity. Kili’s mistake wasn’t so dire, but it still cost them hard-earned coins that could’ve gone to helping them last the cold season. Thorin’s words had hurt, but Kili knew where it came from: Fear that something bad would happen to him.

By the time Thorin returned, Kili’s anger had mostly disappeared. Still, he only glanced up to greet Thorin before returning to his book with a frown. After all, he hadn’t received any apology for the painful things Thorin had said to him. Kili wasn’t a particularly proud dwarf, but he knew he deserved a proper apology at the very least. “Your dinner is in the kitchen,” Kili said curtly.

He didn’t look to see Thorin’s reaction, but from the corner of his eyes he saw that Thorin quietly went to the kitchen. The stew must be cold by now yet Kili didn’t hear Thorin reheat it. He resisted the urge to follow Thorin and accompany him. Kili wouldn’t continue their argument and knew better than to bring forth past mistakes, but he was allowed to show his displeasure, childish as it might be. He remained where he was, trying to focus only on the boring book he was reading instead of the lonely dinner his husband was having. It wasn’t easy – few things Kili loved as much as spending time with Thorin – but he was determined.

Once Thorin finished his dinner, he joined Kili in the sitting room. Kili sensed him hesitate before silently sitting down beside him. He resolutely kept his attention to his book even as his hands longed to hold Thorin’s and his voice yearned to reaffirm his love for him. The truth was he had mostly forgiven Thorin. The quietness between them was unnatural, wrong, and somehow hurt almost as much as Thorin’s painful insults. There was an overwhelming sense of unease, discomfort no couple should ever feel toward each other. Kili wished it gone, but peace wasn’t for him to restore. His mother gave him many advices before his wedding, but perhaps the most important to demand as much respect as he gave his husband. Respecting Thorin came naturally to Kili, who was significantly younger than him, but perhaps Thorin needed to be reminded that he should respect his younger husband as well. Kili glanced to the side when Thorin put a small bottle between them.

“I bought us ale. Would you like some?” Thorin asked.

A peace offering. Kili looked at the bottle in consideration. He thought to refuse to prolong Thorin’s apparent guilt, but the angry thought was fleeting. It was a beginning of an apology and Kili wanted to openly forgive Thorin and be done with this awful charade of anger. He wanted to show him his love again. He wanted to be close to him without grudge clouding his heart and mind. He wanted happiness and contentment again. Despite the painful fight, Kili loved him still. So, Kili put away his book and picked up the bottle. Under Thorin’s watchful eyes, he took a gulp of the ale and looked at Thorin in mild surprise.

“That’s quite good,” he remarked. “It must be expensive.”

Thorin smiled. “It’s worth it,” he said simply. He pursed his lips and Kili knew that he was battling his pride. Dwarfs were such a prideful race and Thorin had pride in abundance, quite a bit more than Kili did, in fact. It wasn’t easy for him to admit mistake, to acknowledge that he was sometimes wrong. Kili wanted to alleviate his concern, spare him the humility, but he waited, knowing he deserved a proper apology. “I shouldn’t have said those terrible things to you. You’ve apologized. I shouldn’t have insulted you.”

“You shouldn’t have,” Kili confirmed, unable to keep his remaining bitterness from his voice.

Thorin nodded slowly. “I’m sorry.”

Kili looked at him closely, assessing his sincerity and remembering the many reasons he loved Thorin. He was kind and caring beneath his apparent indifference and there was little else he wanted more than making those around him happy. He had great commitment to everything and everyone he deemed important to him. There were many more tender lovers, but Thorin was no doubt the steadiest and most devoted, albeit in his own covert and sometimes prideful ways, as Kili had known very well. Satisfied by what he saw and rediscovered, Kili smiled, bringing the bottle to his lips again. He probably could make Thorin grovel for his forgiveness, offer lengthy words of regret, and try to buy Kili’s good grace, but he would do none of that. He had had what he wanted: A sincere apology and his husband back. It would simply be foolish and cruel to cling to their argument for pointless sadistic pleasures. “Apology accepted.” He offered the bottle to Thorin and smiled when he drank from it, the heavy weight in his heart was lifted and all was right again. “You’ve been working very hard lately. You need to rest.”

“You know I can’t,” Thorin sighed. Under the orange light from the hearth, he suddenly looked old, older than his age. The marks of every difficulty he had overcome in almost two centuries were suddenly palpable – the grey hair over his temples, the lines on his face, the weariness in his eyes.

“Just a day! I’ll work hard in your place! I’ll hunt a deer or a boar for us to sell!” Kili insisted.

A squeeze on his hand stopped him. Thorin smiled to him tiredly but fondly. “I can’t.”

Sometimes, life was harsh, taking so much and giving so little. As a child, Kili often dreamt of being a rich prince so he could shirk his responsibilities and followed his fleeting desires only. Now, he still sometimes dreamt of wealth, but only so he could spare Thorin from hard work, so he could spoil him as he deserved, so he could make him happy and free from worry. But, they weren’t wealthy. Their old house contained everything they had and they must earn their survival with tireless work. Kili wasn’t one of those dwarfs obsessed with gold and luxury, but he recognized the importance of money which they only had in limited amount. Fortunately for those as poor as Thorin and Kili, not all happiness was to be purchased. Kili smiled mischievously and leaned close to Thorin.

“Tell your friends at the forge you’re needed at home. Tell them your husband wants you all for himself for one day. That his bed is too cold and he needs you to warm it! Tell them his clothes are tattered and old and you must dispose them!” he proposed outrageously, enjoying himself immensely. He grinned when Thorin looked away to hide his smile. “Tell them I’m sick and only your hands and lips can give me ease! My throat is parched and I need you to relieve it! I’m afflicted with a peculiar _emptiness_ and need your…”

“Enough,” Thorin finally interrupted him, laughing. “What would people think of me?”

“They would think that you’re very much loved!” Kili exclaimed, proud that he had made Thorin laugh. He didn’t have wealth or half the life experience Thorin had, but he at least had this to offer.

Thorin shook his head in amusement as he continued to laugh. “They’ll never cease teasing me!” he protested, although he didn’t seem to mind that at all. When his laughter had subsided, he turned to Kili with gentle eyes. He lifted his hand to cup the back of Kili’s head as he usually did, but he hesitated. It wasn’t until Kili gave him an expectant smile that he continued, sliding his rough fingers through Kili’s hair. Thorin leaned forward and kissed his temple, his lips lingering, his breath caressing, his warmth inviting. Kili closed his eyes in contentment as the remaining anger in his heart evaporated to nothing. “Don’t listen to a word I said. You are far better than what I accused you of, far better than what I can say,” Thorin whispered.

Kili nodded. “I know we’ll make it through this winter. We’ll definitely find a way,” he assured Thorin, earning himself a weary sigh. “Let’s finish this ale and go to bed. If I can’t have you for myself even for a day, I’ll at least make sure you’re well rested when you’re home!” he said, grinning as he made Thorn laugh again.

After another kiss – this time on Kili’s forehead – Thorin finally leaned away. They sat in silence as they passed the bottle of ale back and forth. However, it wasn’t the cold silence that Kili had felt when Thorin went to calm himself earlier or the tense silence that had enveloped them when Thorin came back. It was a companionable silence, one Kili had begun to cherish as much as he cherished his conversations with his husband. Kili slid his hand over Thorin’s and held it gently but firmly. Without word, they shared their future and present, worries and burden, hope and affection. The bottle of ale, almost completely empty, sat between them, forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have been inspired by my personal experiences, except that I don’t have Thorin to apologize to me and give me drink.
> 
> For now I can still be found on [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/).


End file.
